1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of dentistry, particularly cheek retractor devices for use in isolating a patient's teeth and enlarging the working field for the practitioner.
2. The Relevant Technology
In certain procedures, particularly certain dental procedures, it can be helpful to retract soft oral tissue around the oral cavity, isolating these soft oral tissues (e.g., the cheeks and lips) so as to create an enlarged working field around the teeth and dental arches.
Various retraction devices exist, although these devices share certain problems. They are often difficult to insert and remove, often requiring extensive time to insert and causing discomfort to the patient during insertion and removal. They generally require that a dentist, dental assistant, or other practitioner use both hands to insert and remove the devices. They are generally uncomfortable to patients and can activate patient's pharyngeal reflexes (i.e., gag reflex). As such, it would be beneficial to provide a cheek retraction device exhibiting improved characteristics.